This invention relates to a surgical scalpel which has a retractable guard to reduce the incidence of sharps injury.
The invention will be described with reference to a surgical scalpel but it should be appreciated that the invention can be construed broadly enough to cover any other type of cutting implement which requires safe handling procedures.
Surgical scalpels or surgical knives which are in commercial use have a handle and a disposable blade. The blade can be detached from the handle and disposed of by deposit in a special container which can thereafter be handled with reduced hazard of sharps injury.
A sharps injury means any cutting or penetrating object that can be reasonably anticipated to penetrate the skin or other part of the body to result in an exposure incident which includes occupational exposure to blood and other potentially infectious materials. Clearly, this covers scalpels and other types of surgical knives.
The commercially available scalpels which have a disposable blade generally have reusable handles. The handle can be sterilised by autoclaving and reused, and these handles are usually formed from metal. The surgical blade comes packaged in a protective foil. The foil is carefully opened to expose the blade. The blade is then held between thumb and finger and carefully attached to an extending projection of finger on the handle. Upon completion of the surgical procedure, the blade is either manually detached from the handle and placed in a sharps bin, or the handle with the blade is inserted into a container which breaks off the blade.
It can be seen that attachment of the blade to the handle is a hazardous procedure and can easily result in a sharps injury. If the blade is manually detached, this can also result in a sharps injury which is even more hazardous as the blade may be contaminated.
During surgical use, the scalpels can accidentally cut the surgeon""s fingers, or the fingers of nurses and other support persons in the operating theatre. As well, operating personnel can be accidentally cut when the scalpel is passed between personnel.
To partially mitigate against accidental sharps injuries in handling the scalpel, it is known to provide a retractable blade guard. The blade guard is attached to the handle, and can be manually pushed between an extended blade guarding position, and a retracted blade exposed position. Thus, blade guards attached to scalpel handles are known.
These blade guards have some disadvantages. Firstly, by being part of the handle, the handle must be thoroughly cleaned from any blood and tissue after use, if the handle is to be reused. The blade guard can catch and contain tissue, congealed blood, and the like in the various nooks and cavities in the blade guard and it is extremely difficult to ensure that the blade guard is absolutely spotlessly clean to allow the handle with the attached blade guard to be reused. To allow the handle to be reused many times, the blade guard must be fairly robust and this can result in the guard being of fairly complex manufacture, quite bulky, and quite expensive.
A second disadvantage with this arrangement is that the blade guard cannot protect against initial attachment of the sterile blade to the handle. That is, the blade guard must be fully retracted to expose the projection or finger on the handle to which the blade is attached. The blade must be attached in the usual manner which is to initially remove it from its protective foil and then physically attach it to the handle. Thus, existing blade guards do not reduce or eliminate sharps injuries which can result in initial attachment of the blade. As well, these guards do not protect against removal of the blade from the handle.
The present invention is directed to an assembly which contains a blade attached to a blade guard. The assembly can be packaged within a sterile foil (similar to conventional blades). The assembly can be removed from the foil and can be safely handled with little risk of the blade cutting the person, and the assembly can be attached to a scalpel handle with the blade guard in place. When the assembly is attached to the scalpel handle, the blade guard can then be retracted fully or partially to expose the blade. When the surgical procedure is finished, the blade guard can be pushed back over the blade and the blade and blade guard can be removed from the handle for safe disposal. In this arrangement, the handle itself does not keep the blade guard as the guard is disposed with the blade after use.
With this arrangement, there is reduced likelihood of sharps injuries in attachment of a blade to the handle. As well, the handle does not keep the guard which means that the handle can be more easily cleaned and sterilised for reuse. The guard can stay with the blade when the blade is removed which reduces the incidence of sharps injury when removing the blade from the handle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a scalpel blade assembly, and a scalpel which may at least partially overcome the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form, the invention resides in a safety scalpel blade assembly comprising a scalpel blade, a guard which extends at least about the cutting edge of the blade, and releasable attachment means to releasably attach the blade to the guard, the attachment means being operable between a locking position where the blade is held relative to the guard such that the cutting edge is protected by the guard, and a free position where the blade can slide out of the guard.
In a more particularised form, the invention comprises a safety scalpel blade assembly which is able to be attached to a handle of the type which has a blade carrier in the form of a finger, the assembly comprising a scalpel blade which can be of conventional manufacture and which has a slot which allows the blade to be attached to the blade carrier on the handle, and a guard which extends at least about the cutting edge of the blade, the guard having attachment means which locks the blade to the guard as the assembly is being attached to the handle thereby preventing the blade from cutting a person, but which releases the blade from the guard when the blade is attached to the blade carrier on the handle.
In another form, the invention resides in a scalpel comprising a scalpel blade assembly and a handle, the scalpel blade assembly having:
a scalpel blade, a guard which extends at least about the cutting edge of the blade, and releasable attachment means to releasably attach the blade to the guard, the attachment means being operable between a locking position where the blade is held relative to the guard such that the cutting edge is protected by the guard, and a free position where the blade can slide out of the guard,
the handle having:
a portion which is releasably lockable to the blade, the handle further having guide means which engages with the guard when the handle is attached to the blade to allow the guard to slide along the guide means on the handle between a retracted position where at least a portion of the cutting edge of the blade is exposed, and an extended position where the cutting edge of the blade is protected,
the scalpel further having means to move the attachment means to its free position when the handle is attached to the blade.
The scalpel blade assembly has the scalpel blade initially attached to a blade guard. The assembly can be packed in a sterile foil and the foil can be opened to safely remove the blade and the blade guard. The assembly can then be attached to a scalpel handle and thereafter the guard can be retracted to expose the scalpel blade.
The scalpel blade can be of various types depending on the surgical procedure to be carried out. It is usual for the blade to be elongate and to have a forward cutting edge. The blade body is provided with an elongate slot extending therethrough and the slot allows the blade to be attached to a projection or finger on the handle. This arrangement is entirely conventional. The invention is envisaged to cover surgical devices which may be other than a blade but which also are attachable to a handle and which require safe handling procedures.
The guard extends at least about the cutting edge of the blade to protect against sharps injury. The guard may be formed from plastics material although other materials are envisaged. As the blade assembly is disposed of after use, it is preferred that the guard is made of fairly inexpensive material which is however still suited for use and which can be sterilised.
The guard can extend substantially around the blade to form a shroud or sleeve. The forward end of the guard (that is the end where the front of the blade sits) should be open or have a passageway to allow the blade to extend from the guard. To facilitate attachment of the blade/guard assembly to the handle, the guard may be required to have an opening or slot to allow the handle to be attached to the blade while the guard is still in place, and to allow the guard to be retracted from the blade when the blade is attached to the handle.
The assembly has a releasable attachment means. The releasable attachment means functions to initially attach the blade to the guard such that when the blade/guard assembly is removed from its protective package, the blade does not inadvertently fall out of the guard or expose a cutting edge. The attachment means can also function to hold the blade in the guard when the blade is removed for disposal. In one form, this can be achieved by a projection or button on the guard which extends into the slot in the blade body (the slot being where the handle attaches to the blade). The projection or button therefore prevents the blade from inadvertently sliding out of the guard and presenting a cutting edge.
If desired, the guard may be provided with a further projection, or fin which extends into the slot in the blade and can function to prevent the blade from xe2x80x9crattlingxe2x80x9d in the guard.
The releasable attachment means may also be slightly biased, inter alia to push the blade against a wall of the guard again to prevent the blade from rattling or exhibiting undesired movement in the guard.
The blade assembly can be attached to a scalpel or knife handle. The knife handle can have a forward projection or finger which has a profile to allow it to releasably lock to the slot in the blade. This arrangement is known in the art. The handle can be provided with means to release the blade from the guard when the handle is attached to the blade. In one form, the projection or finger on the handle can have a profile such that when it attaches to the blade, it also releases the blade from the guard thereby allowing the guard to be retracted to expose the blade.
The handle is provided with guide means to engage with the guard and to allow the guard to slide between retracted and extended positions. The guide means can be in the form of a recess in the handle in which the guide slides.
The guard can be retracted from the blade to expose various lengths of the blade. For instance, means may be provided to allow the guard to be releasably locked or held in various retracted positions to expose various lengths of the blade. This allows the cutting depth of the blade to be adjusted, and can also ensure that only a necessary amount of blade is exposed with the remainder of the blade still being protected by the guard, the purpose being to further minimise accidental injury.